


Living Conditions

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-10
Updated: 2005-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin leases a loft but who exactly was the previous owner?





	Living Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Authors Note: A nod to Joss Whedon for the orgasmic wall “beam” idea. I also borrowed Merl just for a bit and made him human.  
** ****

 

******WARNING: Major character death. It’s open to interpretation though so read and decide for yourself.  
** ****

 

****  


* * *

**It was an unusually warm October day. Justin had just finished packing up the last of the boxes. He took a quick look around his room to see if he’d missed anything. Justin was so excited to finally be able to move out of his mom’s townhouse and out on his own, in a loft no less. He’d always wanted to live in a loft. The super of the building cut him a great deal too since he hadn’t been able to rent it out in five years. The townhouse was getting just a bit too small with mom, Molly and himself living under one roof. He was surprised there hadn’t been a massacre long ago. He heard a soft tap at his door.  
** ****

 

******“Come in.”  
** ****

 

******“Well I guess this is it. Are you sure you want to move? You know you’ll always have a room here.”  
** ****

 

******“Mom, you know I love you but I really need to have my own place. I’ve worked really hard to be able to afford it. I’m fully capable of taking care of myself, and the loft is absolutely perfect.”  
** ****

 

******Jennifer sighed, “I know I guess I’m just not ready for you to leave yet. You’re my baby.”  
** ****

 

******“Mom, I’m twenty, hardly a baby. I know you’re not a stranger to the phone, email, even a fifteen minute drive. Although I hope you will restrain yourself until I get a chance to settle in.”  
** ****

 

******Justin was thankfully spared more dramatics when a cherry red pickup pulled up out front. Really he didn’t have all that much to move. He was just taking the essentials, his clothes, art supplies and a few boxes of accumulated stuff. He would have had to make a million trips if he had to use his Jeep. This way he could do it all in one trip and make a clean getaway before his mother got all teary. Justin bounded down the stairs and opened the front door.  
** ****

 

******“Hey Todd, how’s it goin'?”  
** ****

 

******“Fine.”  
** ****

 

******“Great I’m all set. Most of the boxes are in the living room; you can start loading them up. There are a few boxes I still need to bring down.  
** ****

 

******“Cool.”  
** ****

 

******Justin just shook his head as Todd went to get the first set of boxes. He was a man of few words but well liked. Todd was always there in a pinch. Justin couldn’t believe his good fortune when he heard the loft would come fully furnished. He would just be able to get by on the rent so he was glad he didn’t have to worry about furniture expense. Though the style was a little cold for his taste it would do; he wasn’t that picky. Maybe he could warm the place up with a few of his paintings and some throw pillows. Soon enough Todd’s truck was all packed up and Justin was ready to embark on his new found freedom.  
** ****

 

******XXXXXXXXX  
** ****

 

******Todd pulled up in front of the new loft. Justin looked up at the old building and smiled. He grabbed his messenger bag and one of his suitcases while Todd grabbed some of the smaller boxes. They took the elevator up to the top floor. Justin set his stuff down while he fumbled with the keys. As he slipped the key into the lock he felt a hand cup his firm ass and give it a squeeze. Justin spun around shocked.  
** ****

 

******“Todd! Did you just…” He trailed off when he noticed that Todd was still holding onto the boxes.  
** ****

 

******“What?”  
** ****

 

******Justin frowned, “um, never mind.” He unlocked the door and slid the heavy door back. “Um, you can just stack the boxes against that wall over there.” He set his bags by the island.  
** ****

 

******“Cool place, man.”  
** ****

 

******“Thanks,” Justin smiled.  
** ****

 

******Todd went down to his truck to grab more boxes. Justin began pulling off the dust sheets from the furniture. He wondered why the owner would leave such expensive Italian furniture behind. Oh well, one man’s loss was his incredible gain. He went down to help Todd bring up more boxes. It didn’t take them long to unload the truck. Justin sat the last box down on the floor.  
** ****

 

******“Well, that’s the last of it.”  
** ****

 

******He reached his hand out to lean against one of the support beams. As soon as his hand came in contact with the beam he felt his cock rapidly stiffening. He gasped and his lips parted; a moan escaped from deep within his throat. His head lolled back. He had never felt anything like this before in his life, it felt so fucking good.  
** ****

 

******“Jus, you ok, man?”  
** ****

 

******Justin quickly snatched his hand away from the beam. A few more seconds and he would have creamed his jeans right there in front of Todd.  
** ****

 

******“Uh yeah.” Justin ran his hand through his hair causing it to spike up. His cheeks were tinged a deep rosy pink. “I’m just a little tired I guess,” he gave a nervous laugh.  
** ****

 

******Todd couldn’t help but notice the sizable boner Justin was sporting not to mention the wet patch on the front of his jeans. “Sure, whatever man. I’m gonna take off. I need to get back.”  
** ****

 

******Justin absently licked his lips. “Oh, ok thanks, Todd. I really appreciate you helping me out.”  
** ****

 

******“Not a problem.”  
** ****

 

******As soon as Todd left Justin let out a nervous giggle. He didn’t know what the heck had happened. Maybe he really was just overly tired. Justin eyed the beam suspiciously and shook his head. This was crazy. He reached out his hand again and felt the same sensations come rushing back. It felt like the best blowjob he’d ever had in his entire life times ten. His knees grew weak and shaky. Endless streams of moans came pouring out of him. His eyes were clouded over in a passion filled haze and he was so hard. Suddenly he came, hard and fast, soaking the front of his jeans in spent cum. He gripped the beam harder so he wouldn’t fall. Justin felt like he would never stop cumming. His orgasm was so powerfully intense. Spent and weak he slid to the floor and his hand fell away. Justin lay on the floor gasping. His whole body tingled with the aftereffects. Justin laughed giddily.  
** ****

 

******“I love my new apartment,” he said to the ceiling with a happy sigh.  
** ****

 

******When he felt he could stand he went in search of some clean sweats he could change into. He went into the bathroom and stepped into the huge shower. Justin washed away his copious amounts of cum and sweat. He washed his hair with the citrus shampoo he’d found on the ledge. Fresh from his shower he toweled himself off then slipped into sweats and a tee. His stomach began to growl loudly. Unpacking would have to take a back seat to his stomach. Without knowing why he opened up a drawer in the kitchen and found a stack of take out menus. He looked a bit surprised to see them but didn’t question it. Justin sat on one of the stools and made his selection then placed his order. While he waited for his food he made another call.  
** ****

 

******“Hey Daph, guess where I’m calling from?”  
** ****

 

******“Um… Your new fuck pad.”  
** ****

 

******Justin laughed, “Close,my studio loft.”  
** ****

 

******“Same difference,” she laughed.  
** ****

 

******“I love this place.”  
** ****

 

******“Yeah, you’ve told me like a million times.”  
** ****

 

******“Well now that I’m here I really love it, especially the beams,” he mumbled.  
** ****

 

******“What?”  
** ****

 

******“Um, nothing.”  
** ****

 

******“So when do I get the grand tour?”  
** ****

 

******“How about tomorrow you can help me unpack.”  
** ****

 

******“Oh joy, what time should I come over?”  
** ****

 

******“Better make it** **noon** **.”  
** ****

 

******“Ah yes the princess must have his beauty sleep.”  
** ****

 

******“Fuck off,” Justin said good naturedly.  
** ****

 

******“Oh, before I forget you are hereby officially invited to my Halloween party. It’s just right around the corner, you know.”  
** ****

 

******Justin moaned. “Daph, I’m going to be really busy with unpacking and work. I’m just not in the mood this year.”  
** ****

 

******“Justin Taylor, you love Halloween and I order you to come.”  
** ****

 

******“Fine” Justin sighed “but I can’t promise you I’ll come in costume.”  
** ****

 

******“Ok, deal.”  
** ****

 

******Just then the buzzer sounded. “I have to go; my food’s here.”  
** ****

 

******Justin paid for his food and set it down on the counter. He flipped over one of the dust cloths making sure the clean side was up, he had himself a little floor picnic. All that was missing was someone to share it with. Justin dug in ravenously; he ate until he was full but saved room for his fortune cookie. Justin cracked it open and pulled out the slip of paper.  
** ****

 

******“You will meet a mysterious man by the side of the road under the harvest moon,” Justin read aloud. “Ha! yeah right.” He ate his cookie and crumpled up the paper. Justin stacked up the empty containers and threw them away. He neatly folded up all the dust cloths and set them aside. Justin glanced at all the boxes; just looking at them made him tired.  
** ****

 

******He grabbed up his suitcase and messenger bag and headed for the bedroom. He began to unpack and put his clothes in the closet. The bed was fuckin' huge, way too big for him to sleep in alone but he would make do. Surprisingly there were sheets on the bed and a soft blue velvet duvet. He couldn’t believe after five years they didn’t smell musty. Again he wondered about the previous owner. It was like he just up and left all his possessions behind. He was tired but not tired enough to fall asleep. Justin pulled out a sketchbook and headed for the comfy looking leather chaise. He settled back and began to sketch. Suddenly he had a wicked craving for vanilla ice cream. He’d have to remember to pick some up when he got groceries. He let his mind wander as he sketched.  
** ****

 

******Nothing but the soft scratching of his pencil could be heard throughout the loft. When he tuned back in he looked more closely at what he had drawn. It looked like a dark winding road with a steep ravine. He had no idea why he drew it but it wasn’t half bad. He set his sketch pad down on the floor and got up to stretch. His t-shirt rode up to expose his pale creamy tummy. Justin headed up to the bedroom. In the sketch Justin hadn’t noticed that he had drawn a small wooden cross. It was nearly covered by foliage and easily overlooked. Justin stripped out of his clothes and left them in a pile on the floor. He crawled in on the left side of the bed under the soft duvet. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.  
** **XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
** ****

 

******Justin turned in his sleep, his eyes slowly fluttered open. There at the foot of his bed stood the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. He was so tall with dark hair and intense eyes. He wore nothing but a pair of tight black button front jeans. Justin’s eyes widened and he began to pant. The stranger smirked as his hands popped open the first button on his jeans. Justin licked his lips in anticipation. Another button undone and he could see a tuft of dark pubes. He was starting to tent the sheets. The man put on a show for him slowly unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled out his heavy cock and Justin let out a soft gasp much to the amusement of the man. The jeans slid down his slim waist and pooled at his ankles. He slowly stepped out of them then crawled up on the bed next to Justin. They shared a hot kiss. Their spit mixed together, tongues massaged and thrust together. Finally Justin had to pull away to breathe.  
** ****

 

******“Roll over.” Even the man’s voice made his dick twitch.  
** ****

 

******Justin did so without question. He was going to get laid big time. He was too excited to stop and ask questions. Justin felt strong hands caress his body all over, he sighed when long fingers ran through his hair tugging lightly. His dick was hard and leaking. A kiss was placed on his neck. He felt the man’s tongue travel down his back to the base of his spine, all the while his ass was being kneaded gently. He needed more, wanted more and tried to rub himself on the sheets but the man would have none of that and gripped his hips firmly. Justin felt his ass part and a hot tongue lingered along his crack. He panted and moaned; he’d never been rimmed before. It felt fucking amazing. The man’s tongue lapped at his rosy pucker, laved it till it was shiny with his spit. Justin gasped, moaned and let out a less than manly squeak as the lapping tongue parted his folds and thrust inside of him. He buried his face in his pillow and squeezed it for dear life. With every thrust of the man’s tongue his need for release grew. He pushed back wanting as much of the man’s tongue inside him as possible.  
** ****

 

******Justin gasped and whispered breathlessly “I… I’m going to cum.”  
** ****

 

******He felt hot breath by his ear. “Then do it,” the voice commanded. The stranger bit the lobe of his ear and squeezed a plump cheek. That was enough to send Justin over the edge. Justin gasped and shot a heavy load onto the sheets beneath him.  
** ****

 

******Justin was still trying to catch his breath when he felt himself rolled over and he came face to face with his mystery man. At first he thought he had deep green eyes but upon further inspection he decided they were hazel with golden flecks.  
** ****

 

******“Who are you?” Justin smiled slightly.  
** ****

 

******The man just smirked lazily at him. “I’m the stud of** **Liberty Avenue** **and I’m going to fuck you all night long.”  
** ****

 

******They came together in a long heated kiss. When the gorgeous man pulled away it was to retrieve supplies from the pocket of his pants. Justin watched his every move. He made the simplest things look erotic. Soon there was a lubed finger probing his hole. Justin thrust back against the long digit. Justin smiled giving the man points for warming the lube first. Another finger joined the first then a third. The talented fingers scissored till he was stretched open. Justin watched with rapt attention as the man ripped open the condom packet with his teeth. Justin was speechless when the condom was pressed into his hand.  
** ****

 

******“Go ahead, put it on me.”  
** ****

 

******Justin lifted up and rolled the condom down the stiff cock in front of him, inch after inch. The man was huge! His hole twitched in anticipation of having it inside of him. His legs were lifted up to rest on the man’s shoulders. Justin felt the blunt head of the guy’s dick enter him slowly. Inch by inch he felt himself stretched open. He had to be at least nine inches and he was being so incredibly gentle. Justin felt himself falling hard for this man. He didn’t even know his name. Buried deep inside him the man began to thrust deeply and slowly withdraw. He’d pivot his hips every third thrust or so hitting all Justin's sweet spots. Justin alternated between grabbing the sheets and grabbing the man’s biceps.  
** ****

 

******Every time he felt himself close to release the wicked man would back off. Justin grew frustrated wanting to cum. He was slowly going out of his mind. He wanted this to last forever but he was desperate for release. His leaking cock brushed against the man’s flat stomach. Justin loved when the man would lean in to kiss him. He couldn’t get enough of those sweet kisses. Finally the pace quickened. The beautiful man grabbed his ankles and spread his legs farther apart while he pistoned his hips in and out, faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Justin nearly shredded the sheets as his prostate was nudged hard. He screamed and panted, his words all running together in an endless moan. The man slammed into him burying himself deeply. With mini pivoting thrusts, Justin’s hole clamped down, as fireworks went off in his spine. He drenched himself and his mystery man of the night. Justin felt a warm kiss press against his.  
** ****

 

******When Justin awoke he was in the middle of an intense orgasm that shook him to the core. When the last drops of his cum were spent and he got his breathing under control Justin looked around a bit confused. He was in his new loft and most disappointing of all there was no mystery man. Justin couldn’t believe it had all been a dream. His ass still burned and tingled from the amazing fuck. Justin looked down at the sheets. From the looks of things he had cum several times during the night. Either he was losing his mind or that was one hell of a wet dream. He jumped when he heard the buzzer. Justin cursed as he threw on his sweats and ran a hand through his rumpled hair, it couldn’t be** **noon** **already.  
** ****

 

******“Hey** **Taylor** **, open the drawbridge.”  
** ****

 

******Justin pressed the button to unlock the latch. “Hey Daphne, come on up.”  
** ****

 

******Justin had the door open by the time she got to the top floor.  
** ****

 

******“Hey, I brought breakfast, coffee and bagels, yummy, yummy. Whoa, someone got fucked last night.”  
** ****

 

******Justin ran his hand nervously through his hair and laughed.  
** ****

 

******“What, is he still here?”  
** ****

 

******“No, no one’s here; come on in. Do you mind if I grab a quick shower. I reek.”  
** ****

 

******Daphne laughed, “Yeah, you do.”  
** ****

 

******Justin laughed and rolled his eyes. He showered as quickly as he could. While in the shower he examined his hole tentatively. It was well fucked and sensitive to the touch. It seemed he had a mystery on his hands. Ten minutes later he came down fresh from his shower and dressed in jeans a tee shirt and his favorite hoodie. Daphne had breakfast all laid out for him. He perched on one of the stools and took a sip of his coffee. Justin decided to confide in his friend no matter how crazy he sounded.  
** ****

 

******“Daph, have you ever had a really vivid dream?”  
** ****

 

******Daphne arched a brow. “How vivid?”  
** ****

 

******Justin blushed. “The kind where you feel it the next morning.”  
** ****

 

******“Um, that would be a big no.”  
** ****

 

******“It was so real, Daph.  I could swear it wasn’t all a dream.”  
** ****

 

******“I think I’m going to want to hear every detail of this,” Daphne grinned wickedly.  
** ****

 

******“There was this guy. God, he was fucking gorgeous!”  
** ****

 

******“What’d he look like?”  
** ****

 

******Justin frowned. It was all becoming vague now. “He was tall, a brunette. He had an amazing body and a big cock.”  
** ****

 

******“Mmm, my kind of dream man.”  
** ****

 

******Justin shifted on the stool. “I can still feel him inside me; it was so intense.”  
** ****

 

******“Sounds like you dreamed in Technicolor and surround sound.”  
** ****

 

******Justin huffed a laugh. “That’s what it felt like. It felt like he fucked me all night and my sheets are soaked.  
** ****

 

******Daphne made a face. “Eewww! Gross.”  
** ****

 

******Justin nudged her playfully. They ate in silence for a while. Finally Justin spoke, “There is something weird about this loft.”  
** ****

 

******“I thought you loved it.”  
** ****

 

******“I do.”  
** ****

 

******“Then what’s the problem?”  
** ****

 

******Justin pulled her up. “Check out this beam; put your hand on it.”  
** ****

 

******She looked at him weird but rested her hand on the beam. “Ok, what am I supposed to be feeling for?”  
** ****

 

******Justin frowned. “You don’t feel anything?”  
** ****

 

******“No, Jus, what’s the deal?”  
** ****

 

******“Every time I touch it I get instantly hard and the longer I touch it, I cum in like under a minute. It’s the most intense feeling I’ve ever felt.”  
** ****

 

******“Damn, now I wish I felt something.” She ran her hand up and down the beam. “I’ve heard of psychic hot spots, demonic energy but I have not heard of orgasmic energy in a house.”  
** ****

 

******“It’s crazy I know.” Justin tentatively touched the tip of his finger to the beam and felt his dick twitch in response. He quickly snatched his hand away.  
** ****

 

******“Maybe you’re just exhausted with the move and your job. I would enjoy your night time visitor and orgasmic phenomenon while it lasts.”  
** ****

 

******“Oh I intend to,” Justin smiled.  
** ****

 

******They each grabbed a box and started unpacking, putting everything in its place. Daphne would occasionally ask where Justin wanted something. They spent the better part of the afternoon unpacking boxes. They took a break and grabbed some lunch. Daphne left at five and Justin was once again alone in the loft. He kept busy doing little things around the loft till it was time for bed. Justin wondered if he would dream of the beautiful man again. He did.  
** **XXXXXXXXXX  
** ****

 

******Every night Justin dreamed of his handsome mystery man, he’d get fucked into the mattress and wake up drenched in spent cum but refreshed. He hadn’t been able to obtain a name yet. So far he liked his job at Elite Graphics Design. It wasn’t bad and it paid the bills. He also had time to work on some of his own art which made him happy. He gave up wondering about his repetitive dreaming of a man he didn’t know; he just enjoyed it. Although when morning came he missed him a little more every day but then night would come and it didn’t matter anymore.  
** **XXXXXXXXXXX  
** ****

 

******Justin stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off then slung the towel around his hips. He stood in front of his closet deciding what to wear to Daphne’s Halloween party. He didn’t have a costume and didn’t really feel like dressing up anyway. Justin pulled out a pair of tight black jeans that hugged his ass in all the right places. He randomly grabbed a t-shirt and hoodie. Once he’d dressed, he pulled on his wool coat and grabbed up his keys.  
** ****

 

******When Justin pulled the Jeep to a stop outside Daphne’s he could hear the music from the street. Justin let himself in and Daphne spotted him at once.  
** ****

 

******“Hey, you made it!”  
** ****

 

******“I said I would.”  
** ****

 

******“You're not in costume,” Daphne pouted.  
** ****

 

******“Sure I am.” He looked down at himself. “I’m a starving artist.”  
** ****

 

******“Riiight.”  
** ****

 

******“Hustler for hire?” Justin tried.  
** ****

 

******Daphne snorted a laugh. “I think you should quit while you’re ahead.”  
** ****

 

******"Hey Todd, how’s it going?” Justin called.  
** ****

 

******“Fine.”  
** ****

 

******Daphne took his coat and tossed it in the corner. “Come dance with me,” she tugged on his arm.  
** ****

 

******“Don’t I get a drink first?” Justin joked.  
** ****

 

******Daphne sighed acting put out. “What’ll ya have?”  
** ****

 

******“Double Beam.”  
** ****

 

******Daphne arched a brow. As far as she knew he never drank Beam before, although he was a very versatile drinker when he chose to drink at all. Justin downed his drink then pulled Daphne out onto the dance floor. They happened to be the most coordinated people there. Justin and Daphne even managed to pull Todd out on the dance floor. He wasn’t half bad when he loosened up. Justin happened to look towards the door and stiffened.  
** ****

 

******“Why did you invite him?”  
** ****

 

******Daphne followed where Justin was looking and saw Cody. “I didn’t, I wouldn’t, and I don’t exactly like them either.”  
** ****

 

******Justin groaned. “Double fuck! Ethan too.”  
** ****

 

******“Ugh, I didn’t invite them I swear.”  
** ****

 

******“It’s ok, would you mind if I just cut out of here. I don’t feel like putting up with their shit.”  
** ****

 

******Daphne nodded reluctantly. “Sure, escape while you can,” she laughed.  
** ****

 

******Justin retrieved his coat and left before he got cornered. As Justin was walking to his Jeep he tugged on his coat. The weather had turned a bit colder and it had begun to lightly mist. Justin decided to take the long way back to the loft. He could use the drive to clear his head. He had driven a few miles before he realized this was the road in one of his sketches. He figured he’d drawn it subconsciously although he was pretty sure he’d never come this way before. Then suddenly he was coming up on a hitchhiker. He knew he shouldn’t even consider stopping but it started to rain. Justin made a split second decision and pulled his Jeep over. The long lanky figure of a man bent down to talk to him through the window Justin had rolled down.  
** ****

 

******“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to pick up strangers?”  
** ****

 

******Justin chuckled and felt instantly better. “Probably, but I took a chance anyway. Come on; get in. You're getting wet.”  
** ****

 

******Justin felt his cheeks grow warm as he got a good look at the man. The guy reminded him a lot of his mystery dream man.  
** ****

 

******“I’m Justin Taylor,” he said with a sweet smile.  
** ****

 

******The man smirked, “Brian Kinney.”  
** ****

 

******Justin put his Jeep in gear. “So where are ya headed?”  
** ****

 

******“You can take me home.”  
** ****

 

******“Yeah ok, where do you live?”  
** ****

 

******Brian got this faraway look on his face and there was a long pause.  
** ****

 

******“Brian?”**

**Brian turned towards him suddenly. “You can take me home…. with you.”  
** ****

 

******Brian reached over and let his hand fall to Justin’s crotch. Justin gasped as Brian rubbed his dick through his tight jeans which got a whole lot tighter.  
** ****

 

******“Uh, you might want to move your hand before we go off the road,” Justin said in a shaky voice.  
** ****

 

******“Well, we wouldn’t want that.”  
** ****

 

******Brian moved his hand so that it rested on Justin’s thigh. Justin was giddy; he was so going to get fucked tonight for real this time. He didn’t even stop to think about the ramifications of taking home a total stranger that just happened to be a hitchhiker. He instantly liked Brian and instinct told him he would be safe with Brian. Justin didn’t waste anymore time getting to the loft. He was so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if there were zipper marks on his dick.  
** ****

 

******Justin parked and they raced to get into the building. Justin panted as he pressed the button for the elevator. When it came they got inside. As soon as the gate was pulled down Justin was being pressed up against the back wall. Brian kissed him hungrily, his hand was jammed down the front of Justin’s jeans fondling him. All Justin could do was hang on to Brian’s slim hips and enjoy the ride. He gasped when Brian opened his jeans and pulled out his dick jerking him off. The elevator jerked to a stop at the top floor.  
** ****

 

******Justin extracted himself from Brian’s roaming hands. He pulled his sweater down to cover his dick at least until he got the door open. Brian was hot on his heels. As soon as the door shut Justin was taken by surprise when Brian picked him up and carried him over to the island. Once Brian sat Justin on the island he took Justin’s dick into his mouth. Justin grabbed onto Brian’s shoulders, hair anything he could grab onto. His head rolled back and he stared at the ceiling, concentrating on not cumming, but the need was getting stronger. Brian fondled his full balls and kept a steady pressure on the base of Justin’s dick, while he worked the head, licking and tongue fucking it.  
** ****

 

******He felt Justin trembling and the rough tugs on his hair. Brian swallowed around Justin constricting his throat. Justin moaned deeply, and his breath came out in gasping cries. When Brian swallowed again Justin came with an earth shattering cry. His leg jerked with the force of his orgasm knocking over one of the stools that crashed to the floor. Brian milked Justin’s dick till he was spent. Justin found himself kissing Brian deeply tasting his cum that was transferred into his mouth. Brian rested his forehead against Justin’s a lustful look in his eyes.  
** ****

 

******Without saying a word Brian pulled off Justin’s shoes and peeled off his jeans. Justin was suddenly incredibly hot and shrugged out of his coat. He unzipped his hoodie and let that fall to the floor as well. All Justin was left wearing was a little blue tee. Brian knew he better get Justin to the bedroom before he ended up fucking him right here. To Justin’s delight Brian picked him up, cupping his ass as he did and carried him up to the bedroom. Justin threw his arms around Brian’s neck and locked his ankles so he wouldn’t fall. Brian deposited him in the middle of the bed then began to strip out of his clothes. When Justin made a move to take off his shirt Brian spoke.  
** ****

 

******“Keep it on. You are so fucking beautiful.”  
** ****

 

******Justin blushed and lowered his eyes. Brian lifted his chin and captured Justin’s lips in a sweet kiss. Brian kissed lightly all over his face and down his neck, nipping occasionally at his ear which caused Justin to gasp. Brian wanted to be inside the boy now, enveloped in his tight hot hole. He maneuvered Justin up on his knees with his head resting on the bed. Brian quickly stroked on a condom and prepared Justin. Justin’s sweet ass was calling to him. He grabbed Justin’s hips and slowly penetrated him to the hilt. Brian rubbed small circles on his back waiting for him to adjust to his size. When he felt Justin push back he began to thrust his hips. Justin inched his legs further apart. Brian rotated his hips caressing all of Justin’s hot spots within. Brian held Justin’s hip with one hand and ran his fingers through his silky golden locks with the other. His balls slapped a rhythm against Justin’s bubble butt.  
** ****

 

******Brian leaned back and pulled Justin up with him so they were both kneeling on the bed. Brian’s strong hands roamed down Justin’s body. Justin rode Brian’s cock with Brian gently guiding him. In this position Brian could penetrate him deeper. Justin tried to quicken the pace by bouncing on Brian’s lap. Brian’s hands snaked up under Justin’s tee and played with his nipples. Justin’s head lolled back on Brian’s shoulder. Brian brushed soft kisses against his neck as Justin fucked himself on his shaft. When Justin made a move to touch himself Brian captured his hands and twined his fingers with his.  
** ****

 

******“I want you to cum just like this with me deep inside you.”  
** ****

 

******Justin let out a gasp as his breath hitched. Brian’s strong hands held him against his chest. Justin felt safe and loved. While Justin moved up and down Brian’s shaft, Brian made sure that he was grazing every sweet spot. He felt Justin tighten around him. He knew Justin was close. Brian nudged Justin’s prostate firmly three times. On the third pass Justin cried out and came so hard he saw a rainbow of swirling colors dance before his eyes. Brian cradled him in his arms, kissing him all over his face. Justin’s cum was all over the sheets and part of his shirt. When Justin’s breathing began to slow to normal he noticed or more appropriately felt that Brian was still rock hard inside him. Justin blushed with embarrassment feeling like a school boy who couldn’t control his body.  
** ****

 

******“You didn’t….” his voice trailed off.  
** ****

 

******“Not yet but I will.” He nipped at Justin’s ear and pulled the t shirt up and over his head; he tossed it on the floor.  
** ****

 

******Brian gently pulled out then laid Justin down on a clean patch of sheets. He touched Justin’s face affectionately. Brian leaned down and kissed him deeply. He wrapped Justin’s legs around his waist and entered him once again. Justin hissed at being entered again. It was a fine line between pleasure and pain. He could feel his dick start to rise again. He was so oversensitized after his first, make that second, orgasm. Justin couldn’t believe the stamina Brian had. The sharp prickles turned into waves of pleasure as Brian thrust deep inside him. Brian looked deep into his eyes and Justin felt he could see deep into Brian's soul. His toes curled as Brian brushed his sweet spot. Brian’s grunts and moans were driving him crazy. He could cum just from hearing the man but he swore to himself that this time he would hold out and cum with Brian. Brian’s sweat rained down on Justin as he thrust his hips. Justin didn’t mind one bit. Justin counterthrust with Brian and squeezed his anus just a bit tighter. He could feel Brian’s dick swell within him and knew it wouldn’t be long now. Justin spread his legs wider and pulled Brian’s ass closer. As soon as Justin felt the warm explosion go off in his ass he had no problem cumming yet again, drenching both their chests in still more cum. Brian landed on top of Justin squishing him into the mattress. Justin didn’t mind one bit, his arms came up around Brian and held him as he listened to their erratic breathing.  
** ****

 

******“I’m squishing you,” Brian rolled away.  
** ****

 

******“No, you weren’t. You practically weigh nothing.”  
** ****

 

******Brian got up and stripped off the full condom. He tossed it in the trash then went into the bathroom to get a warm cloth to clean Justin up. Justin was fighting off sleep. A soft smile curved his lips as he watched Brian. He could so get used to this. Brian cleaned up all the traces of cum and pulled the sheets up over him.  
** ****

 

******“Would you stay?” Justin snagged Brian’s hand. He was fighting to keep his eyes open till he got his answer. Brian responded by crawling over top of Justin and sliding up behind him.  
** ****

 

******“Are you too sore?”  
** ****

 

******“Mmm no, but I’m sure I’ll really feel it tomorrow.”  
** ****

 

******Brian’s cock was still more than semi hard. He put on another condom and pressed himself inside, not all the way but enough to be felt. His arm came around the small blonde cupping his dick. Justin sighed and snuggled up to Brian. He fell asleep with Brian’s dick inside him and a warm hand on his cock. Life couldn’t get any better.  
** **XXXXXXXXXX  
** ****

 

******When Justin awoke the next morning his hand curled around the crisp cold sheet instead of Brian’s hand. Justin’s eyes fluttered open. He slowly rolled over and noticed Brian wasn’t in bed. A glance to his right confirmed he wasn’t in the bathroom. Justin squeezed his eyes shut listening to the sounds in the loft. Brian wasn’t in the loft. Justin fought back tears of disappointment. He’d never connected like that with anyone before. Brian’s leaving left him feeling cold inside. Justin slowly got up and padded into the bathroom to relieve himself. When he was done he washed his hands then splashed some cool water on his face. His ass ached and that served as a big reminder of what happened last night. He got some cream out of the medicine cabinet and dabbed it gently around his hole. He was glad he didn’t have to go to work today.  
** ****

 

******Justin wondered why Brian had left. It was possible he had something to do but he also didn’t have a car. He pulled on some soft sweats and a t-shirt. Justin started the coffee; he needed the caffeine rush. For once he wasn’t all that hungry but he tore apart a bagel and nibbled on half of it. He poured himself some freshly brewed coffee and took it over to his computer. Justin sipped at his coffee while he brought up his email. He answered the one’s that needed his attention right away, moved some to the later folder and still more to the junk folder. Everything that landed there he felt obligated to read instead of trashing it. It just wouldn’t be anytime soon.  
** ****

 

******Justin accidentally knocked a pencil off the desk; it hit the floor and rolled between the desk and the file cabinet. He sighed and bent to retrieve it. When he stuck his hand in the small space his fingers snatched up the pencil but he felt something else as well. He frowned and wiggled his fingers till he could get a hold of it. Justin stared at the picture in shock and confusion. It was a picture of Brian; he knew it was. He didn’t know why or how. He was so fucking confused and he wanted some answers now.  
** ****

 

******Justin shrugged on his hoodie and grabbed up the picture. He locked the loft behind him and headed down to the super’s office. He hoped Merl was up; he seemed to be more of a night owl. Justin knocked on his door and nearly sighed in relief when the door opened.  
** ****

 

******“Hi Merl, sorry to bother you so early. Do you have a minute?”  
** ****

 

******“Justin, right?”  
** ****

 

******“Yeah,” Justin smiled.  
** ****

 

******“Anything wrong with the apartment?”  
** ****

 

******“Hmm, oh no. I found something and I thought maybe you’d know.” Justin handed him the picture.  
** ****

 

******“That’s Brian Kinney.”  
** ****

 

******“Yeah um, I found it behind the desk. I wondered about it.”  
** ****

 

******“He was the previous owner.”  
** ****

 

******Justin’s eyes widened a little. “What? Really? I’ve been meaning to ask if you know why he left a lot of his furniture behind.”  
** ****

 

******“He’s dead.”  
** ****

 

******Justin gasped; he grabbed on to the door molding to keep from falling to his knees. His heart thudded loudly in his chest.  
** ****

 

******“No,” Justin whispered. “No.”  
** ****

 

******“Justin, are you all right?”  
** ****

 

******“How did he die?” Justin’s voice was choked with tears.  
** ****

 

******“He died about five years ago in a car crash. He killed himself.”  
** ****

 

******Justin couldn’t stop the tears from trickling down his cheeks. He bit back a sob. He was officially going out of his mind. His mystery visitor was Brian; he’d swear to it. He had been with Brian last night, had fucking saw him and been fucked by him numerous times. Yet Brian had been dead for five years. Merl was beside himself for upsetting the boy.  
** ****

 

******“Justin, I’m sorry I upset you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the previous owner. It’s not like he died in the apartment.”  
** ****

 

******“I saw him,” Justin whispered.  
** ****

 

******“What?”  
** ****

 

******Justin sniffed. “Nothing, I’m fine, just a little tired. I think I’ll go back and lay down for a while.”  
** ****

 

******Merl watched him go. “You need anything just holler.”  
** **XXXXXXXXX  
** ****

 

******When Justin got back to the loft he called out. “Brian…. Brian, are you here? Can you hear me?”  
** ****

 

******Justin looked around the loft with tear filled eyes. He walked around the loft aimlessly. There must have been a reason Brian had connected with him. Justin laid his hand against the beam. This time though he felt nothing but the cold steel beam. Justin feared that something had happened to Brian that made him unable to visit him. With a shaky breath Justin sat back down in front of his computer and began typing. He brought up the** **Pittsburgh** **Press from five years ago; maybe he could find more answers. It took him awhile but he found the coverage of the crash. At this point he wasn’t really surprised that the crash happened exactly where he had picked Brian up. Apparently it was a pretty open and shut case. Brian was driving while under the influence of drugs and alcohol. His Jeep had flipped and landed crumpled at the bottom of the ravine. There was a picture and Justin had to fight the urge to vomit. Even his friends stated that he lived a reckless life and was prone to suicidal tendencies. It was clear Brian never had any real friends that cared.  
** ****

 

******Justin had a feeling that there was more to the story. Brian hadn’t been able to move on. He owed it to Brian to try to help him in any way he could. He didn’t know Brian at all but he didn’t sense the suicidal vibe from him. He seemed like a kind and caring man who lived passionately and yes maybe a little recklessly. Justin went up the bedroom to change.  
** **XXXXXXXXXXXX  
** ****

 

******Justin drove to the cemetery. He wanted to visit Brian’s grave and mourn his passing. Justin trudged through the rows of graves till he found Brian’s headstone. He squatted down and brushed a few fallen leaves off the headstone. Justin traced Brian’s name with his finger on the cold marble. He laid the flowers on top of the stone.  
** ****

 

******“You know no one’s ever brought me roses before or any flowers for that matter.”  
** ****

 

******Justin looked up and gasped. Brian was standing next to him, even more disturbingly he could see right through him. He was reduced to a wispy figure.  
** ****

 

******“Brian.” Once he’d gotten over the shock he gestured to the flowers. “It seemed like the right thing to do. I’m so sorry.”  
** ****

 

******“Sorry for what … that I’m dead. It wasn’t your fault and sorry’s bullshit anyway.”  
** ****

 

******“Why me? Why haven’t you moved on? I want to help you if I can.”  
** ****

 

******“You’re just full of questions, aren’t you?” Brian sat down next to Justin. ”You’re a beautiful, smart twink and a hell of a fuck, why not you?”  
** ****

 

******Justin had to laugh or else he would cry.  
** ****

 

******“It was you from the start, wasn’t it. You grabbed my ass!”  
** ****

 

******Brian smirked. “Guilty.”  
** ****

 

******“All the times you visited me, did you really visit me or did I dream it?”  
** ****

 

******“Until last night I couldn’t materialize. I just sort of invaded your dreams, influenced them, just something to pass the time,” Brian smirked.  
** ****

 

******“What was up with that fucking beam?  Was that you too?”  
** ****

 

******Brian frowned “I’m not sure, directly no, indirectly possibly. I fucked…. a lot. When I died maybe the place retained some of my sexual energy.”  
** ****

 

******“How come I can see you, well barely see you today?”  
** ****

 

******“Don’t you know what today is, sunny boy? It’s the day of the dead.”  
** ****

 

******“Brian, please tell me what I can do to help.”  
** ****

 

******“You can help me by listening. Five years is a long time to think and I think I know why I haven’t been able to cross over. My death needed to be acknowledged. You just coming here is a step in the right direction. Someone needs to know how I really died, whether you believe it or not I don’t think it matters. I didn’t kill myself, I was murdered.”  
** ****

 

******“I believe you,” Justin whispered.  
** ****

 

********** **Flash back**  
** ****

 

******Brian prowled through the sweaty, writhing bodies at** **Babylon** **looking for his next fuck. He snorted some of Anita’s trail mix and began to dance. He spotted the trick of the hour that would be granted with the good fortune of blowing him in the backroom. Brian gave him the look and the magic whispered line that made tricks hard and very eager. He roughly grabbed his trick by the belt and led him to the backroom to his reserved spot. Brian pushed the trick to his knees and yanked open the buttons on his fly and waited to be serviced. Brian leaned back against the rough cum encrusted wall and let his eyes close as his dick was engulfed in a hot, wet mouth. A few minutes later Brian stormed out of the backroom. He couldn’t remember when he’d had that bad of a blow job. The guy couldn’t manage to keep his fucking teeth covered. Brian decided to call it a night and left the club. He swayed a bit on his way to the Jeep. He was pleasantly high and drunk but not so much he couldn’t get himself home. He’d driven under far worse conditions. Brian felt someone grab his arm and he shook them off.  
** ****

 

******“Hey, remember me?”  
** ****

 

******Brian squinted at the guy trying to focus. “Why? Should I?”  
** ****

 

******“You fucked me at the baths a couple of weeks ago.”  
** ****

 

******Brian looked him up and down with disinterest. “I must have been very desperate.”  
** ****

 

******A wave of anger crossed the disgruntled trick's face. “Fuck you! Who the fuck do you think you are?”  
** ****

 

******Brian didn’t dignify that with an answer and got into his Jeep. The trick kicked the Jeep as it drove past him. “Asshole!”  
** ****

 

******As Brian drove home he was being followed. At the moment Brian was just concentrating on keeping his jeep on the road and in his own lane. Seemingly out of nowhere he was rammed from behind.  
** ****

 

******“What the fuck!?”  
** ****

 

******Brian struggled valiantly to get the Jeep back under control but his reflexes were slower. On the second collision he had no hope of recovering. The Jeep crashed through the guard rail and flipped over. When it came to rest on its roof at the bottom of the embankment the Jeep resembled a child’s broken car. Brian’s attacker had lashed out in anger and had only meant to scare him and damage the Jeep. The unknown trick sat there horrified as he watched the Jeep crash. When the shock wore off he squealed his tires trying to get out of there. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and the scene of the crime as possible.  
** ****

 

********Present Day**  
** ****

 

******By the time Brian was finished telling the story Justin didn’t even bother trying to hide his tears as they slid down his face.  
** ****

 

******“I didn’t kill myself. Have I thought about it? Yes. Did I want to die that night? No.”  
** ****

 

******“I believe you, Brian. Um, why didn’t anyone question it, your friends?”  
** ****

 

******“That was typical behavior for me; I was getting close to thirty. I don’t blame them for thinking the worst, but someone had to know the truth.”  
** ****

 

******Brian’s heart was breaking seeing Justin’s tears. He wanted so much to be able to hold him one last time. “Justin, there’s one more thing you can do for me. Look at me, Justin.”  
** ****

 

******Justin’s tear filled blue eyes met sad hazel ones. “I know you thought we had something special and if I were still alive… well who knows? I want you to move on too; don’t mourn for me. You didn’t even know me.”  
** ****

 

******“I can’t help the way I feel. I… I just can’t turn off my emotions,” Justin whimpered.  
** ****

 

******“Then you’ll always be hurt. Justin, I mean it; no more tears and no regrets. I know you’ll take good care of the loft for me. You’ll meet someone else, some hot stud who’s better for you. Someone that’ll love you and take care of you and give you everything you need. You deserve the best.”  
** ****

 

******“I want you,” Justin breathed sadly.  
** ****

 

******“You can’t have me. I have to go now.”  
** ****

 

******Justin darted a panic filled gaze at Brian. “Go, go where?”  
** ****

 

******“To wherever fabulous fags go when they die. Don’t make me come back and haunt your ass.”  
** ****

 

******Justin laughed and sobbed at the same time. Justin nodded unable to say anything at the moment. “Just give me some time. It hurts so much.”  
** ****

 

******Brian moved in closer and leaned in as if to kiss Justin. Justin’s eyes fluttered shut. All he could feel was the cool November wind caress his lips. When he opened his eyes again Brian was gone. But he did hear on the rustling wind, “Later, Justin.” Justin sat there for hours sobbing next to Brian’s grave. When he began to shiver he got up stiffly and walked back to his Jeep. His face was blotchy and wet with tear tracks. Justin’s eyes were red from crying and they hurt a little. When he cried for any amount of time he had a tendency to give himself a mild fever. When he got back to the loft he crawled into bed and slept for nearly a day. Justin took the week off from work to mourn a good friend’s death. His boss was completely understanding. He didn’t talk to anyone; everyone assumed he was busy with work.  
** ****

 

******In that week Justin rarely left the loft. Instead he threw himself into his painting, pouring out his pain and grief. By the end of the week he still hurt but he knew Brian would not be happy with him if he could see him. For Brian’s sake rather than his own, one night he decided to get some air and go for a walk. Justin walked along the dark and lonely streets till he reached** **Liberty** **. Something made him look across the street. There under a street lamp stood a tall familiar brunette. Justin gasped and rushed across the street.  
** ****

 

******“Brian?!”  
** ****

 

******“Yeah.”  
** ****

 

******When Justin stepped under the streetlight to get a good look at the man, his hopes fell. It was so strange; the man looked so much like Brian and yet he was different.  
** ****

 

******“Uh sorry, you just look a lot like someone I once knew.”  
** ****

 

******“That’s ok.”  
** ****

 

******“I’m Justin by the way.”  
** ****

 

******“** **Bryan** **.”  
** ****

 

******He fished a business card out of his jacket and handed it to Justin. Justin read it silently.  
** ****

 

******“Bryan McKenzie.” Justin smiled. “You spell** **Bryan** **with a y.”  
** ****

 

******“Always have,”** **Bryan** **smiled.  
** ****

 

******Maybe fate had a sick sense of humor sending him a “Bryan” that looked so much like, well the other “Brian.” Justin didn’t care when he looked into those hazel eyes with golden flecks. He believed in second chances.  
** ****

 

******“You work at an art gallery?”  
** ****

 

******“Yeah, but more on the financial business side. I really don’t know a lot about art.”  
** ****

 

******“I’m an artist,” Justin admitted shyly.  
** ****

 

******“I kinda figured.”  
** ****

 

******Justin gave him a skeptical look. “How?”  
** ****

 

******Bryan** **grabbed his hand. “You have paint splotches all over you.”  
** ****

 

******“Oh yeah, I’ve been working on a few pieces recently.”  
** ****

 

******“I’d love to see them some time.”  
** ****

 

******“Really?” Justin said with a bright smile.  
** ****

 

******“Yeah, it’s kinda cold out here. You wanna go grab a coffee?”  
** ****

 

******Justin flirted with the older man. “Are you asking me out on a date?”  
** ****

 

******“Coffee’s not a date, it’s a beverage.”** **Bryan** **smirked tongue in cheek. “You’ll know when I ask you out on a date.”  
** ****

 

******Justin's smile lit up the night sky. “Well, if it helps any I’ll say yes. Now let’s go get that coffee.”  
** ****

 

******Bryan** **held out his hand and Justin took it eagerly.  
** ****

 

********

 

****


End file.
